scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Cat Story 3 (OjamajoDoremiRockz)
Cast * Woody - Mr. Blik (Catscratch) * Buzz Lightyear - Chuck (Space Chickens in Space) * Jessie - Onpu Segawa (Ojamajo Doremi) * Bullseye - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Mr. Potato Head - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) * Mrs. Potato Head - Momoko Asuka (Ojamajo Doremi) * Slinky Dog - Gordon Quid (Catscratch) * Rex - Waffle (Catscratch) * Hamm - Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) * The Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Toulouse, Marie, and Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Barbie - Hana Makihatayama (Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan) * Ken - Rusty Rivets (Rusty Rivets) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Scar (The Lion King) * Big Baby - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Twitch - Jimmy Two-Shoes (Jimmy Two-Shoes) * Stretch - Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Chunk - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Sparks - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Chatter Telephone - Garfield (Garfield) * Bookworm - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Jack-in-the-Box - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) * Young/Adult Andy Davis - Coop Burtonburger (Kid vs. Kat) * Mrs. Davis - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Baby Molly Davis - Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Young Molly Davis - Doremi Harukaze (Ojamajo Doremi) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bonnie Anderson - Willow (Little Charmers) * Chuckles - Professor Tite-Gripp (Atomic Puppet) * Mr. Pricklepants - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Buttercup - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Trixie - Hazuki Fujiwara (Ojamajo Doremi) * Dolly - Blair (Sunny Day) * Peas-in-a-Pod - Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys) - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * Broken Train Toy - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Young/Old Buster - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) * Sarge - Blu (Rio) * Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds (Rio) * Totoro - Pikachu (Pokémon) Gallery Fisherman Blik.png|Mr. Blik as Woody Ojamajo Doremi Naisho Onpu transformation pose.jpg|Onpu Segawa as Jessie Arlo the good dinosaur disney pixar 1.png|Arlo as Bullseye Vinnie-terrio.png|Vinnie Terrio as Mr. Potato Head Ojamajo Doremi Naisho Momoko transformation pose.jpg|Momoko Asuka as Mrs. Potato Head Armor Gordon.png|Gordon Quid as Slinky Dog Fan Cap Waffle.png|Waffle as Rex Bunsen.png|Bunsen as Hamm Toulouse.png|Toulouse, Marie.jpg|Marie, Berlioz.png|and Berlioz as The Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan! Hana transformation pose.jpg|Hana Makihatayama as Barbie Rusty Rivets Main.png|Rusty Rivets as Ken Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear S1e5 dipper waves.png|Dipper Pines as Chunk S1e10b Wander Still would've been fun.jpg|Wander as Bookworm Coop Burtonburger.png|Coop Burtonburger as Young/Adult Andy Davis Character disneyprincess aurora 37964038.jpeg|Princess Aurora as Mrs. Davis Ojamajo Doremi Naisho Doremi transformation pose.jpg|Doremi Harukaze as Young Molly Davis SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Cymbal-Banging Monkey S01E18 Willow.png|Willow as Bonnie Anderson Professor Tite-Gripp.png|Professor Tite-Gripp as Chuckles Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Mr. Pricklepants Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Buttercup Ojamajo Doremi Naisho Hazuki transformation pose.jpg|Hazuki Fujiwara as Trixie Blair.png|Blair as Dolly Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle.png|Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo.png|and Scootaloo as Peas-in-a-Pod Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen as Young/Old Buster Blu.jpg|Blu as Sarge Pikachu-ashs-pokemon-the-movie-black-white-victini-and-reshiram-zekrom-81.6.jpg|Pikachu as Totoro Category:OjamajoDoremiRockz Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs